1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related to a display device for a low driving voltage display using optically isotropic liquid crystals that is useful for displays with high light efficiency and fast response time.
2. Background
With booming development of technology, consumers have higher demands on display quality of displays. Besides demands for specifications of resolution, contrast ratio, viewing angle, grey level inversion and color saturation of the display, the consumers have higher demands for the response time of the display.
To meet the needs of the consumers, display practitioners devote to developing blue phase liquid crystal displays (LCDs) having a quick response characteristic. Taking a blue phase liquid crystal material as an example, a horizontal electric field is generally required to achieve a light valve function thereof. Currently, an electrode design of an in-plane switching (IPS) display module is used to drive the blue phase liquid crystal molecules in the blue phase LCD.
However, in the electrode design of a typical IPS display module, many regions above the electrodes do not have the horizontal electric field, and many liquid crystal molecules in the blue phase LCD cannot be fluently driven, which may lead to low transmittance of the display module. If a high driving voltage is needed in the IPS display module, power consumption is also high. Therefore, how to resolve the problems of low transmittance and high driving voltage of the blue phase LCD is an important issue to be developed.